


Agressive Choking, and other flirting tactics

by GoGurtTM



Series: That gay shit [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, be nice i havent written since 7th grade, might be a series bc i love that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGurtTM/pseuds/GoGurtTM
Summary: It's 2am. Here is sfw choking with homoerotic overtones.





	Agressive Choking, and other flirting tactics

Covered in mud, and smelling like quite frankly,  shit, Mirage is not in a good position. If only the cameras could see his frazzled hair and blood covered face from under the porch of this hut, it would make great eye candy for the men and women back home. Though none could fit under here, and the crowd attempting to fight his dopplegangers is probably more entertain television anyway.

 

It really is for the best, since Elliott Witt is truly in real danger, and that's not something his mama would wanna see. A moment quite as intimate as this is rarely experienced in the ring.

 

"O-oh, hey t-there," Elliot chokes out under the suffocating grasp of the gloved hand. He does everything he can to move away from the man squeezing the life out of him, but no amount of struggle helps.

 

Bloodhound stares down at the man beneathe them. Their mask makes their stare dead and cold, and their breath hot and labored. They makes a quick movement to the gun in their holster, offering the now purple faced man a moment of free swamp air, before the hand on their throat is replaced with a gun in their mouth.

 

"Do not worry," they quietly coo at Elliot. "I will make this fast, though I don't want to alarm any others. The ring closes in 45 seconds, pray to your God now."

 

They look through the wooden planks covering this scene from view as the final squad in the area retreats towards the next arena. Bloodhound tightens their grip on their gun, and on Elliot's arms. "Your hologram tomfoolery was impressive, though it was still child's play to me."

 

"Take this advice with you to the next life," they say as they cock their gun, "don't run from natural selection, it will always catch you."

 

The seconds creep by, and Elliot can't hold back his tears. He breathes heavily around the gun, all too aware of its blood-like metalic taste.

 

As Elliot finishes his hail marys, he feels the weight roll off of him, and the gun slide from his mouth. 

 

"The others have retreated, best you do too," Bloodhound says too non-chalantly as he whipes off his gun and shimmies out from under the porch. "I'd be nature's next target if I killed you, the 'oh so lovely' Mirage. Goodbye."

 

Elliott lays still as he hears Bloodhound's footsteps quickly retreat. His neck colored with the remains of a hand imprint. He moves as he hears Ajay on his earpiece. Scrambling up and out from under the porch, he starts heading to her location.

 

"So you weren't just laying around and fuckin about as the arena was closing?" Ajay asks jokingly as she dresses Elliot's wounds.

 

"No-" he croaks through his sore throat, "-I had managed to run from like, 7 dudes! One of them shot me off the zip-line, but I got away easy-"

 

"Doesn't look like it was too easy with bruises like this"

 

"Yeah well, I was gonna hide out and watch them fight my clones but I got jumped by some dude. He was gonna get me but I dealt with him. He did get my neck for a while though."

 

"Well it sounds like he did you a favor. Knowing you, you would have run out and gotten shot full of holes, and even I can't fix that."

 

"What do you mean by that?"

 

"I mean, if he kept you quiet, he probably didn't want to give away his location. That place was absolutely crawling with people. Pretty smart if you ask me. Killing you wouldn't have been worth all the trouble."

 

"Hey, I'm worth killi- ow!" Elliot remarks as his neck is stabbed with a syringe. Ajay pats him mockingly.

 

"There, there, rest for a sec for the medicine to take affect, and then we'll head off."

 

From one floor below the tower Ajay and Elliot are residing in, Bloodhound gathers their things and prepares to set off. They can't find themselves killing the girl that is so atuned to their own mind, or the 'lovely' Mirage, who amusingly pops a fear boner in the face of death. Bloodhound's new friends has just made the arena just a bit more interesting for them


End file.
